


Ukyo x Senku Short Stories

by IShipRareCouples



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: 1st story in this is inspired, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enchanted - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Getting Together, Go check out HandrianPendragons, Kaseki gets to be a bodyguard after retirement from being an artisan, Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Kinro gets to be a driver, Kohaku and Ruri gets to be a maid, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obsessed shipper, Pining, Pining Senku, Rare Pairings, Rare Pairs 2021, Ruri is cured differently, Ukyo has a bite kink, Young Master stuff, minor character death but that's not the main focus, rich au, they're amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipRareCouples/pseuds/IShipRareCouples
Summary: Hello! IShipRareCouples here. This is my second fanfiction. As the title says, Ukyo x Senku Short Stories. The events on each title are not related to each other. Well, Enjoy these stories.Summary: These are short stories of my favorite ship in Dr. Stone, Ukyo x Senku/USen.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Who is Senku's Mystery Lover???

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Alone With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028172) by [Hadrian_Pendragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Time Alone With You by HandrianPendragons. Senku, after his sweet time with his very gentle boyfriend, Ukyo, fails to hide and notice one bite mark which gains the interest of everyone. Who is Senku's secret lover???
> 
> The unaware scientist interested in romance?! Now that's interesting.

Senku wakes up to a tight, warm embrace. He opens his eyes to the slight flickers of a dying candle barely lighting up the dark room. Senku thought 'It's 3:46.' He already gained the habit to count even in his sleep. Quite terrifying but that certain someone was there to ensure him, 'You're not alone.' He shuffles trying to get out of the others strong grip not wanting to wake his lover. Senku looks up to see that handsome boyfriend of his sleeping soundly.

Senku whispers "Ukyo." Senku's voice dies out due to the sleepy atmosphere. He wants to get to work and continue their long journey in building the huge-ass ship that's needed to for their voyage. Senku says "Rise and shine, Sonar Man." Senku feels the shuffling knowing he is already awake. Ukyo steadily sits up from the warm bed breaking away from the embrace already conscious and hears HIS Senku's steady heartbeat. The one he loves to listen to. Ukyo greets "Good morning."

Senku greets back "Mornin'" After that, Senku drags his body to stand up and light the candle back. 'It's still dark. Well, I did get enough sleep after that (session).' Senku thinks brushing the small blush from his face. This person is the only one that makes him embarrassed this much. Senku lights up another candle and everything is now clearly visible. Although it can't compare to Edison's light bulb, it's just perfect. Senku can now see the love bites from yesterday.....including the one who placed them on his skin. Senku looks up to see Ukyo staring at the masterpiece.

Senku smirks commenting "Kinky?" Immediately, those emeralds looked away and you can see pink on those sensitive ears of his. Senku continues "You painted me like a canvas yesterday. After they're gone," Senku nears the older putting a knee on the bed and whispers right onto Ukyo's ear "You're gonna be claiming me again." That made Ukyo's face blush harder.

Senku stops his teasing and sincerely says "I loved it though. I'm all yours yet you want to just mark it." Ukyo turns back to his lover the blush eroding to a light one and Ukyo says "I love you too much. I just.....want to make you mine." Senku says before giving a peck on Ukyo's lips "I was, is, and will always be yours."

Ukyo broke the kiss saying "Senku, I was, is, and will always be yours as well." Senku grins exclaiming "Good that you know that very well! 10 to the fourteenth points for you!!! Lets go my Sonar Man! There's lots of work to do."

Ukyo gently says "Of course, my lovely scientist." It was good Senku turned his back from his lover putting on his signature E = mc2 outfit hiding his fiery blush. After changing, Senku goes out of his hut which belongs to the chief and Senku greets the cold morning air.

'It's 4:31' Senku thought as he walks away from his hut ready to do some labor.....and making others give him manpower.

-

Kohaku is walking with Senku to get more shells to make calcium carbonate. She was the only one awake of their so called "Power Team". Blessed with extreme eyesight, she never failed to notice a bruised mark on one of the scientist's ears. Kohaku wasn't dense you know, that clearly is a bite. A human bite mark.

Kohaku in her time of knowing Senku, was never even interested in girls, more alone romance. Heck, she even bet something on it once. That time where Ginro mentioned about what Senku's type would be. Now, she fails to ignore that bruise. It was on Senku's ear I say.

Senku calls out Kohaku out of her thoughts "Hey Lioness, you're boring holes on the back of my head. Please don't tell me you're gonna pounce on me."

Kohaku ticked off exclaimed "I'M.NOT.A.LIONESS!!!" Senku pokes his pinky finger inside that ear where the bite mark is and it makes Kohaku wonder of her existence. The Senku who says romance is crap has interest all of a sudden?! Who caught their Leader's heart???

-

Asagiri Gen always dreamt of having a harem full of idols. Scratch that dream now that he's part of the Kingdom of Science. Senku was talking to him for another scheme on how to get the people more motivated in working more. Gen, a proud mentalist, eyes the leek-haired teen's ears.

Gen, who was friends with Senku almost immediately after showing him electricity, always heads up for something spicy about the scientist's romance life. All he hears until now is every girl devastated that their handsome but blunt leader has no interest in love.

But now that the knowledgeable Gen has seen it for himself. Not knowledgeable about the benzene-whatchamallit Senku talks about from time to time. Gen is narrowing down the possible Senku lovers. He has considered Senku is interested in guys. 'Tsukasa-chan is TEMPORARILLY dead so scratch that out. Chrome-chan is in love with Ruri-chan so nope. Ukyo-chan is not it because they're not that close (I thought you would figure it out Gen!!! I'm disappointed -_-||). Ryusui is.....difficult so it's not that. Hyouga-chan is too ry-scay (scary). Magma-chan is NU-UH so period. Kinro-chan has to protect Ginro so who is Senku-chan's fling?' Gen brainwracks his confused mind.

-

Heir of the fallen Nanami Group, Ryusui has an Ore-sama personality wanting every man and woman in the world not for greed but for the great benefit of everyone. He recently interacts a lot with a red-eyed scientist discussing about the minor problems of Perseus. Senku was here to do some check-up with him on the structure.

Nanami had good eye for people. Not like Kohaku but it counts. He notices the bruise on the scientist's ears. He quiets down staring intently at the bruise. 'It was a mosquito bite? Or an accident?' Ryusui couldn't point his finger on what or where did Senku get the bruise from. [More like who. Author is talking too much in this chapter (￣.￣)]

Senku looks back at the prodigy sailor with a perplexed look. The scientist states "I've noticed everyone is staring at my head for a while. Do you have something to say?"

Ryusui shakes his head off finally figuring out what it is. Ryusui asks himself again 'Who did you get that bite mark from, Senku?' Ryusui smirks.

-

The lover himself noticed the bite he gave Senku. Ukyo had blushed when that bite was the only one out in the open. He didn't talk with Senku yet about revealing their relationship.

Ukyo glances from the place he was observing, a tree branch. Senku's bestfriends, Taiju and Yuzuriha were with Senku today talking about some stuff. Yuzuriha was stuttering out her replies looking at Senku's ear with pure shock. Taiju didn't notice that big bite he gave Senku when he lost him in that session, never mind. Let's not think about that.

'So out in the open. Basically declaring "He's mine so back off."' Ukyo blushes pink all over silently hopping from tree branch to tree branch with the thoughts 'Why did I have to develop a bite kink?'

-

Ginro was a scum. His older brother was a decent person except about the golden spear thing. Kinro would be ecstatic like a child given a lollipop. So when Senku came across the bridge which they were guards of, Ginro shouted "SENKU, YOU HAVE A-"

Kinro, with his nearsightedness, and now having prescription glasses, covered his younger brother's mouth also recognizing what that "thing" is. 

After Senku was far away enough, Ginro said "Hey Kinro, did you see 'that'? A love bite, Senku has a girlfriend for sure! Haha, he's so silent about it I thought he wasn't interested!"

Kinro ignored his brother's spouting and just questioned himself 'Who is this mysterious lover of Senku's?'

-

They were having a meeting at 5:30 in the afternoon to discuss about future plans. Preparation is a must. So when the dense Chrome asks "Hey Senku, your plans are going great. Thanks for all the explanations and pointers. I'm so bugged but what's that on your ear? A bruise? Never thought you'd have a bruise on the ear of all places!" Chrome laughs himself of while the other generals of the Kingdom of Science, Kohaku, Ginro, Kinro, and Yuzuriha exclaimed in their minds 'That's because he doesn't!!!'

Ukyo just blushes which was not noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun making their reactions. All of them might be OOC so forgive me.


	2. My Cute Tarsier

Ukyo was walking towards the lab to go see his genius. Ukyo arrived lifting the curtain up to see Senku at deep thought.

"Senku" Ukyo gently said gaining the silver-head's attention.

"Ukyo" Senku said lazily. "Why are you here?" Senku asked.

Ukyo replied "To see my genius."

Senku jokingly said but his voice full of sincerity "Thanks for coming my Sonar Man." Ukyo gently chuckled which was music to the scientist's ears.

Ukyo asked face full of curiosity "Senku, I was wondering if I were an animal, what would I be?"

Senku bluntly replied "It's not even a millimeter possible to turn you into an animal."

Ukyo sweatdropped and commented "That's not what-"

Senku cut in saying "Tarsier."

Ukyo asked "A tarsier? Why?" 

Senku replied "Well they have sensitive ears and they're pretty cute." Senku smirked at the blushing Sonar Man.

Ukyo calmly said still blushing "Thank you, you're cute as well." Senku had to blush at this statement.

Senku said thoughtfully "My cute tarsier."

Ukyo quickly said with the most gentle face "Come here."

Senku went to Ukyo hugging him in the process. Ukyo kissed the scientist's neck which earned Ukyo a groan.

Senku said still hugging his boyfriend "If I were an animal, I'd be a monkey. We are primates together and according to Charles Darwin-"

Ukyo kissed Senku stopping his explanation in the process. 'A tarsier..... As long as you say so, I'll be anything.'


	3. Soulmates Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brightest young man in the planet, Senku is wondering why there are soulmates. He thinks 'There's nothing that science can't explain yet why? This is so illogical, when it's the first time you see them, you feel intense pain surge through your body. Hearing their voice makes you know that he/she is the óńé? Hah, thinking about this, I may lose a brain cell or two.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it into short stories cause uhhh I want more of USen. Requests are welcomed.

Senku is in Chrome's hut which he won ahem obtained. He wonders and thinks about soulmates. He thinks 'An unscientific thing to think about. Hah, thinking about this again.' Senku removed the white cloth tied to his lower left arm to see headphones for sonar operators. Chrome called "Senku! Plastic is almost done."

Senku kept the certain thought on the back of his brain. Senku replies "Coming!" Senku hurried towards the lab.

-

Ukyo wants to meet his soulmate. He desperately wants to hear the voice. All his life, he's been listening to every person he met desperate to find his other half. For 3700 years plus his age, he still didn't find him/her. Now, he was broken from the stone in charge of looking for problems and suspicious activity inside the Tsukasa's empire. Ukyo checked every person's voice creating small talk but there was no indication that one of the people was his soulmate. Ukyo smiles removing the thin brown cloth on his wrist to see a rocket. He gently touches the mark, his soulmate mark. 'I want to hear you, see you.'

-

Ukyo hears the constant cheering of people and singing of the well-known Lillian Weinberg. He hurries over asking alerting the people of his presence "You look like you're having fun." Ukyo sees the primitive phone continuing "I'd like to get a hear from the phone."

Nikki panicked but Ukyo knelt down and heard the most beautiful voice whispering "Even so, we don't have a choice to go through it." He was shocked, relieved, happy to hear his soulmate's voice. Ukyo quickly reminded himself to not let the people panic so he talked in English saying "Who is this?"

-

On the other side, Senku tensed up. It was his soulmate. He will admit he did get his hopes up when their second person to join them from Tsukasa Empire, Nikki mentioned Ukyo and Gen informing that Ukyo was a operating sonar in a submarine. Exactly the tool on his wrist that Sonar Mans will use for the job. At that moment, he knew why soulmates are illogical. Senku felt an undescribable urge to want the person on the other side of the phone. Senku listened to the conversation which will decide humanity's fate.

Gen replied in English in his pretend voice "Lillian Weinberg." The undeniably mellow voice of Ukyo replied wisely "Amazing. It's really Lillian. Normally, this would be my loss. However, there is no trembling in her voice after singing so enthusiastically, which is hard for you to imitate, Gen."

Senku was beyond impressed. His soulmate was indeed a brilliant person. His ideal. Senku said sighing "Man! Something small that I didn't notice."

-

Ukyo listened to his soon-to-be lover discussing in the lovely voice he has with Gen. Gen mentioned "Senku-chan". His name means a thousand skies. Indeed a beautiful name. He listened to Senku and Gen discussing his personality. His soulmate is capable of so many things. Truly mindblowing. He finally hears Senku's voice up close which melts Ukyo's heart "The one who delivered the battery to Chrome. Was that you, Ukyo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's part two of this. My hands are tired TwT typing this. Hope to see you in Part 2 UwU.


	4. Soulmates Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of Soulmates. Have a great time!

The other side of the phone paused and I urged to hear Ukyo's voice again. Ukyo talked testing me "Ahaha. Wow. You really are quick on the update, aren't you? That's what got you killed before, Senku." Senku felt excitement crawl through his skin hearing his name being said.

Ukyo continued "It's not like I'm your ally or anything." Senku happily rejoiced in his mind 'He even wants to join my side. Dad, your words, I now understand. Soulmates is the only thing that can't be explained by science but..... I'd like to understand them not as a scientist but as a person.' I finally understood and I'm now satisfied.

I relayed my thanks as "Yeah, I figured. If you were an ally, you wouldn't have caught Chrome in the first place."

-

'He gladly accepted me as an ally. I even tested him, I want to meet you now, Senku. I wanted to learn more about the plan I found out and you were the one that instructed it. Time to ask.' Ukyo thought and then said "I'm still figuring out what kind of people are you....?" Wanting to learn more about the plan and my soulmate's personality. 

I continued "I'd like to hear what you have to say because I saw your outrageous top secret mission." I remembered how a girl named Yuzuriha was said to be the enemy's(Senku) friend had quite a number of stone fragments in a bag. I was wondering what she would do with those while she sews. I found out that she sews abnormally fast taking all the time left to do an almost impossible and grueling activity, piecing all the pieces together. I figured the mastermind of the plan when I heard the phone.

I was bewildered and commented with great awe of my soulmate's plan "It's insane. Continuing under these circumstances, and seeking to save all humanity...with the POWER OF SCIENCE...!!!"

-

'He figured me out. Indeed, my soulmate is a brilliant person' I thought.

I made sure to be cautious asking with a rather blunt voice "Kukuku, if that were the case, would you go and tell Professor Tsukasa on us?"

My soulmate answered with a serious tone "No.....Rather Senku, I was even considering working with you all." 

'Now he's gotten straight to the point, thank you so much, Ukyo.' I thought relieved but I plastered a shocked face as to match Gen's reaction.

My soulmate continued "In one condition..... that NOBODY dies. I'm actually a massive coward. I even allowed Tsukasa's destruction of statues in order to avoid everyone killing one another. I just don't want anyone to die before my eyes.'

i've gone silent at the proclamation. I kept on thinking 'You're not a coward. It's natural you don't want anyone to die. When I faced Tsukasa who wanted to kill me if I didn't want Yuzuriha to die, I, who loved science, wanted to throw away my life not wanting a life long friend to die. I already prepared a crazy experiment to be revived using my own body as the medium but its up to my friends to figure that out. If they didn't, I would gladly walk at Death's Door thankful there was no pointless sacrifice.'

I determinedly and proudly ensured "I got no problems with that! From the very start, I wanted a bloodless resolution to all of this."

\- 

"Thank you." I said with a tear in my eye. I wanted the person on the other side of the phone, a proud, kind-hearted, and wise person. I think I would be undeserving. My doubts and worries are now all gone remembering Hyouga's report. I remembered Hyouga saying "My underlings were killed by Senku's defense strategies." But that wasn't true.

'A bloodless war will start any minute now but I can no longer sit by and wait.' I mentally swore to myself. 'What a thrilling life experience, getting to meet my soulmate and fighting alongside that person.' I smiled determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's part three cause I can't fit them all. It was starting to fit but suddenly, I got an outrageous idea so forgive me. I'll post Part 3 today so don't worry.


	5. Soulmates Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Soulmates. Maybe there's a Part 4 cause I think it's gonna be longer. Enjoy!

I, Ukyo Saionji, in a span of 20 seconds, caught a glimpse of my beloved raising the flag of victory. A grin plastered on that handsome face of his but that was short-lived when I heard a fast and two familiar running people quickly approaching us. Senku is already starting to make gunpowder without the intention of killing. I had to stay strong and alert everyone. "RUN FOR IT EVERYONE!!!" I shouted hiding my fear.

I saw a spear aimed at Senku and I quickly went in front of him to defend him. I was thrown back with Senku and his friends. My body was aching and blood spilled out of my wound. I lay there trying to gain strength to protect everyone, to protect him. I was helpless and my soulmate met eyes with me.

-

I could've died if it weren't for him. I got a glimpse of him injured trying to protect me. I saw his closed eyes open and saw those crystal emerald eyes looking at me mouthing "Hi.....I wanted to meet you." 

A gentle smile plastered on my soulmate's face despite the huge blow on his body. I wanted to help him but he pushed me away his strength unnoticeable saying "Don't let anyone die Senku. I'll be fine, I worked at the military so this is nothing to me." I saw Ukyo trying to convince me and I complied but I was still worried. I nodded at Ukyo and quickly made my way in front of every ally.

I walked up to Tsukasa who greeted me with threat "It's been a year since then. It's been a long, long battle. How lamentable that for a second time, I should have to end your life with these hands." I chuckled at the sarcasm replying "Heh heh heh, you're so cold. Even though I crawled my way out of hell...just for our little rendezvous. With the insanely thin rope of science, that is...!!!" I know I have little chance and I must do everything I can, as Tsukasa's says, the paper-thin rope of science.....I will use until the end. I will do whatever it takes for humanity, for my friends, for the 7 billion people, for HIM.

-

I heard the supposedly angelic voice freely chat with the Tsukasa Empire leaders. It may look reckless but you can clearly hear Senku's choice of words. I heard Hyoga say "I'd like to suggest something of you. If you-"

My Senku cut off Hyoga with a strained voice "Yeah, you don't have to spell it out for me. I know." The next sentence Senku said made my heart almost stop. My soulmate says "...In exchange of guaranteeing the safety of everyone here, only I, the man of science will die, will die, right?" I opened my eyes at the declaration and saw every ally with wide eyes. 

My heart burned for hatred when Hyoga says "It's good that you're making this quick. As you'd expect, you really do things properly." I thought 'You make it look like its easy for someone to take their life.'

I heard Taiju yell "YOU CAN'T!!! YOU CAN'T SENKU!!! I NEVER WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!!!" Taiju exclaims. I figured that he was there when he saw Senku die. I would've been depressed if the one I waited for thousands of years to meet, will die just because of the concept of ideals.

-

I encouraged my best friend and everyone that there is still a glimmer of hope left. I saw them fight with effort and I brought Gen and Chrome with me inside the Cave of Miracles. I mixed nitric acid with what I've figured out as urea and made urea nitrate. I in fact said the truth "Urea Nitrate. Not quite a weapon but it's better than nothing." I explained and.....there was no chemical reaction and Gen let me remember my worst case of bad luck. Luckily, we had some luck with Chrome finding some sulfuric acid. I poured it and put soap. "The battle that began with soap ends with soap." We acquired, Nitroglycerin, has a hundred times power of gunpowder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Part 4 TwT.


	6. Soulmates Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 4 of Soulmates. I never thought it would be this long TwT

I saw my beloved dripping Nitroglycerin on a paper plane. I know that he won't harm people. My beloved locked eyes with me for a a moment his eyes full of concern. I smiled suddenly getting the strength to slowly stand up. My soulmate thanked "This is all thanks to the battle team's endurance."

I studied science and I was laughing internally when Gen bluffed about the destructive power of dynamite in about ten billion megaton joules.

I saw my Senku cringe at the bluff whispering the truth and Gen shushing to stop confessing the real numbers. I dipped my arrows onto some nitroglycerin when I heard one of the people say "You can only be so accurate with a paper airplane, right?"

-

I heard some panic on the voice when the other said "The odds of hitting something aren't good for them."

I saw Ukyo say dangerously but sweetly "We've got something more accurate than paper airplanes. See this dynamite arrows." That sentence was the last push for the war to end in a stalemate. I was a bit relieved everybody was now neutrally safe and I wanted to go to him. The crystal emerald can't be seen with the dark black eye but I promised him, everyone, and myself that there will be a bloodless resolution to all of this.

I took a deep breath and made a deal with Tsukasa. Her little sister who was brain dead would be revived using restoration formula with Taiju stating some evidence on how I was revived from the dead. I was serious but I had to say "Now then, about that little restoration formula we just mentioned. My goodness, why isn't it in our control now."

-

I sweatdropped and saw everybody disappointed words in the air saying "Scumbag". I thought 'My soulmate is such an interesting fellow.' I smiled.

Tsukasa says "And your conditions are?"

My soulmate replied seriously "The card I want is a ceasefire. All you have is my word. Science doesn't lie. How could a scientist like me say foolish lies to stop this war?"

Tsukasa says "Okay, I believe you. You were, is, and always will be a man of your word."

Senku laughs in that serene voice of his "Nah, I'm just a kid that's obsessed with science because of Doraemon." We all smiled not knowing another threat was to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long! Should I compile the Soulmates chapters and turn it into one work??? 
> 
> Well, after I finish Soulmates, I will compile it. See you in Part 5.


	7. Soulmates Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of Soulmates :) Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty long. I should've broken this into maybe 3 parts. Finally Soulmates Part 6, is where our sweet boys will interact and show us some fluff content.

Tsukasa lead us to a landscape that is presumably the hospital. I kept my guard up using my sensitive sense of hearing because something in my gut feeling tells me there's danger. I stand by keeping out for everybody who was helping to dig out Tsukasa's little sister. My soulmate worked hard and I really wanted to help but I really got a feeling of caution. 

Senku spews out jokes here and there. I especially laughed when Gen bluntly asked "Won't the statues be caught in the blast?" and Senku obnoxiously replied "It's for dealing with the bed rocks but if that's the case, we'll just piece 'em up like a 1000 piece puzzle!"

Yuzuriha jokingly and begrudgily said sweatdropping "Ummm, who will do all that hellish work again Senku?"

-

I heard a loud clank after we dealt with the bed rock and dug some more. Tsukasa finally found his only family, the one he always worked hard for, his little sister Mirai. We gently got the little girl out of the dirt and I requested the Yuzuriha and the ladies to put some clothes on her. I poured the restoration formula still had a little uncertainty if it could heal her and bring back Mirai's consciousness. I remembered when I was brought back from the dead so I quickly forget the thought and saw the miracle of stones cracking.

Ginro exclaims "Incredible! The stone statue is cracking apart and slowly becoming a real human!"

Gen informs "Oh, that's right. It's the first time anyone from the village is seeing this." 

I said "This is where it gets problematic." 

Yuzuriha prayed like there's no tomorrow. I sweated having complicated feelings. Then Mirai's statue glowed indicating the revival. The reunion was nice to watch everyone shedding a tear or two. Siblings who thought they'd never meet again finally hugged in each others arms after thousands and thousands of years. Suspicion arose me when Hyouga wanted Mirai to wash her face over the stream to clean the little stone fragments. I panicked when Chrome informed me the number of dynamite sticks doesn't add up. My soulmate quickly said "If someone took them, I should have heard them.

My soulmate had a serious look on his face continuing "If its someone who could slip by me undetected, as far as I know....." Ukyo paused eyes squinting then an explosion happened. We quickly looked back seeing red spew and smoke.

-

'I knew it!!! This is what my gut was telling me!' I thought the Senku proclaimed "The Cave of Miracles...!!!" In a blink of an eye, I caught Senku running and shouting "GET AWAY FROM THERE!!! MIRAI!, TSUKASA!!!!!" I quickly ran following and feared danger would come to my soulmate, Tsukasa and his little sister. I see Tsukasa being critically stabbed by a spear and falling from a certain height. My soulmate quickly caught Tsukasa desperately trying to hold on to his hand. Anger welled up in me when Hyouga used his spear to make Senku fall down with Tsukasa. I ran wanting to save the both of them. I had negative thoughts of death but Senku who looked back to lock eyes with me and mouthed "Don't attack Hyouga yet." before fallling into the flowing stream dragging them away. We followed and a girl named Kohaku tried to charge from behind but I quickly stopped her, stopped everybody from moving just whispering "Senku said to attack at the right time."

Everyone hesitantly nodded just preparing their weapons. I listened carefully and almost laughed and at the same time be jealous when my soulmate said to Hyouga about confessing in middle school. I was devastated when I heard he was married then sighed in relief hearing divorcee a second later. I observed and my mind blanked when Hyouga threatened Senku with the tip of the spear on his clothed chest centimeters away from ripping the cloth and wounding Senku. I obviously knew Senku was scared from his sweaty face, the trembling heartbeat, his face showing shock and I was extremely worried having the same feelings Kohaku had of attacking. But I trusted Senku after all, he was the best soulmate I could ever get.

-

I mouthed some words to my soulmate before falling into the stream. I held Tsukasa wound carefully to stop blood from leaking out. I saw my soulmate who looked like a gentle and calm person glaring daggers at Hyouga. I knew Hyouga was the most suspicious person yet I didn't do enough. I listened to Hyouga who was blabbing about ideals once more. Calling the devastating petrification a purge. It scientifically is 10 billion percent true. But saying how the Stone World can't support 7 billion people, saying the weak would take from us. I mentally sighed about a world with ideals. I only care about science....., family....., friends....., I really care about science and people. I proudly countered "If we can't support all 7 billion people, then we'll just have to find a way to do so.....with those 7 billion people! That's the way of science!"

I looked a Hyouga who menacingly stared at me at my proclamation. Hyouga replied cutting the cloth bound on my lower left arm revealing Ukyo's mark. I saw Ukyo smiling gently when he caught a glimpse on my mark, headphones for Sonar Operators. Hyouga didn't notice the hiding onlookers looking surprised ignorant what the object on my wrist is. Hyouga himself was shocked before slitting my pinky finger saying "You know Senku-kun, when you launched those paper airplanes with nitroglycerin creating explosions, I really thought we were soulmates. It was magnificent when I heard loud explosions that I took of my mask just to say utterly magnificent. This is pretty disappointing though, your wrist has headphones of some sort. Tch! Senku-kun, lets join together, we will become the strongest duo." 

-

'How daring you are Hyouga to wound my Senku who had enough.' I thought but I'm scared of someone dying more than anything. I'm just offended he insulted Senku's soulmate mark and Hyouga thought that he and Senku were soulmates. Beneath my calm and sharply observant figure were these kinds of thoughts. A buff man who looked more buff than the Tsukasa Empire's men named Magma charged aiming his stone hammer but was held back by the man with the glasses. Senku suddenly looked frightened but that was just a facade to throw off Hyouga's strong guard and aim swallow statues that have some revival fluid on them. Hyouga was surrounded with birds and I thought it was the right time to attack Hyouga but Senku looked at me mouthing "Not yet". I nodded and Senku whispered something to Tsukasa. A fierce battle started with Tsukasa fighting even if a vital organ of his was stabbed. Senku pored nitroglycerin on the ground. I wanted to join so that they will win but it was too risky. I was at my limit when Senku was stabbed with a spear but Senku didn't have a wound. Hyouga missed that fact which is lucky but Hyouga managed to overpower Tsukasa. Everyone wanted to jump in but we were surprised a minute later when Hyouga was stunned with electricity. Senku proclaimed "Hyouga, didn't I tell you with the power of science, using only a fingertip, I will take you down." 

Senku laid down high-fiving Tsukasa who smiled. I saw Homura trying to attack Senku and this was the right time to strike. We tied Homura and Hyouga up. I was awestruck at my soulmate's quick thinking. A strategy made in 2 seconds. Admirable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 is still in making. I really loved making this :) Our Soulmates will conclude with 6 parts.


	8. Soulmates Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates will end here. Have a fun time ≧∇≦

A few events happened after that tiresome battle with Hyouga. Every fighter in the chrrent Kingdom of Science caught Homura, let Ukyo list down all the names of the statues Tsukasa destroyed, made medical adhesive for Tsukasa's wound.

It was devastating but I found out that the only way to ave Tsukasa is by petrifying him. I needed to find the source to bring Tsukasa back to full health. After figuring that out, me, old man Kaseki, and Yuzuriha performed surgery. I got a little scared and depressed that we need to put Tsukasa to cold sleep.

'I need to stay strong.' I thought moving on to make a freezer as tall as Tsukasa himself. I happened to get a close glimpse of the uninjured Ukyo and he really is handsome. 'Wait, not those thoughts right now.' I thought as my face flushed in a millisecond.

-

I saw my soulmate together with three people disassembling the tank that got used recently. I was really shocked when Senku proclaimed they were gonna make a freezer. He was really cute confidently and bluntly saying that. However, I didn't join the process of making it. 

I heard Senku was gonna put Tsukasa in and to be honest, I felt grief. 'Tsukasa isn't dead yet.' I thought and went out my head down. An hour and two, Senku came out looking really depressed. My soulmate walked towards the woods not making his way back yet.

I followed secretly and Senku suddenly stopped saying loudly "You can come out now!" I was surprised he felt my presence. That makes me adore him more.

"Senku" I came out and that name rolled out perfectly out of my mouth. I noticed Senku blush, quite a rare sight it made me blush as well. I was standing there 6 feet across the one I waited for in 3 millenia. Senku slowly walked up to me and hugged me. 

He needed comfort, My comfort. I hugged him back as gently as possible. I smelled the scent of metal on him but I didn't mind. We were almost the same height although his hair made him taller. I ruffled the soft locks and felt bliss. 

-

For 5 minutes, I was being hugged by my soulmate. I had a hard time with what's going on with Tsukasa but the way his hand brushes through my hair makes me really happy. It's a different feeling from being happy with anything related to science.

He hugged me gently that I never want it to end. This feeling defies all logic. It makes me warm and fluffy on the inside. I mentally sighed thinking 'I'm likea girl who has a crush in a shoujo manga. Not that I mind though.'

I broke the hug and I saw the disappointed look on Ukyo's face. I finally saw him up close seeing those bright emerald eyes looking at me in fondness. His snow white hair that perfectly matches those utterly beautiful eyes. And don't get me started with his voice, it was like an angel's. Science doesn't explain this at all.

"Ahem, Uhhh, why don't we formally introduce ourselves first." I spoke first and Ukyo looked really embarrassed saying "Sorry."

"No, don't apologize. Let me start, Ishigami Senku. A proclaimed teen who loves science. I'm a guy....." My voice faltered hearing what I said. I looked down at the fresh ground and I panicked. 'Shit! Does he like guys?! Or not?!?!?!' I cursed. (A/N: Sorry for cursing! I don't like cursing but it matched with the speech so sorry.)

-

Why does my soon to be beloved fown after saying "I'm a guy....." I quickly figured out and hugged back saying "I love you." I felt heat creep up to my face not thinking about what I said. But I continued "I really love you. From the moment I knew about having a soulmate, I wanted to be with you. When I knew who I really am, I wished you were a guy. And you were the one, an intelligent, amazing, influential person is my soulmate. I felt like I didn't deserve you."

I broke the hug and Senku was red. As red as those blazing crimson eyes of his. I heard my saoulmate say "Hah, you had to give me a cheesy confession. But that was the best confession I'd ever get." My soulmate flashed that bright smile of his.

He sincerely asked "Can I see your soulmate mark?" I nodded a little shy and took off the brown cloth showing a cute little rocket. He gently lifted my hand up and poking a scarred finger on my wrist. He smiled tracing it slowly almost like a precious chemical.

-

'It's really me.' I thought looking at the rocket. It was exactly like the one I made when I was a kid. I looked up and blushed those sharp emerald etes observing me. I said "Want to see mine?"

Ukyo nodded and I took off the new cloth that replaced the one that was cut by Hyouga. Headphones visible on the peaceful afternoon and gentle, slender fingers traced how I traced his. He said "This was once my job."

We locked eyes gravitating towards each other. Slowly, eyes fluttered close and I got a sweet peck on the lips. I always thought lip contact was disgusting but with Ukyo, you just want more. So this is what feels to be with the one you're destined with. It was a short kiss.

\- 

My eyes fluttered open meeting the love of my life. I hugged him and Ukyo hugged back. I asked "Will you be my boyfriend?" Quickly, he broke the hug and those emeralds looked at me in surprise then slowly into gentleness smiling sweetly answering "Yes."

I nuzzled his nose and I heard gentle laughter. Words came out of my mouth "I'm 10 to the 14th power in live with you Ukyo. My lovely soulmate."

Ukyo replied "Me too Senku. I love you so much."

That day, two incbredible individuals became a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally done wioth soulmates. I actually cried when making the fluff part. What do you think?
> 
> I made Senku blush cause he can't help it. Just kidding, I figured Senku would be the type to only blush around Ukyo. 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!!!!


	9. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way he does everything is beautiful.....I'm deeply enchanted.
> 
> -Ukyo Saionji

Hello, I introduce myself as Ukyo Saionji. I'm deeply enchanted by a teen's actions, whether little or big. The teen's name? Senku Ishigami, main general of the Kingdom of Science.

First, I'm enchanted by his voice. A young, bluffingly arrogant, and simply beautiful voice that is music to your ears. I heard his voice first when I found out a secret plan of the "enemy's" side as Tsukasa says. 

-

Second, I'm enchanted by his genuinity of words. He kept a promise of mine seemingly and almost impossible, "No one dies." A three word promise but in my eyes, very difficult to accomplish especially on the situation of war about ideals. He accomplished it flawlessly despite the circumstances.

-

Third, I'm enchanted by his intelligence. The amount of intelligence he has that even modern people do not commonly know about. He crafts things quickly with two partners to reach a goal.

-

Fourth, I'm enchanted by his ability to assess any situation. I figured that out when he replied in English when I spoke to him in English before the war. 

-

Fifth, I'm enchanted by his handsome looks. His eyes which reflects crimson ruby and hair snow white with green tips. I became more enchanted when I saw him take a bath. His usual hair that was high up was down and a god bathed before me.

-

Sixth, I'm enchanted by his personality. To others who don't know him well, he looks like a cocky brat who thinks he's a know-it-all but if you interact with him, you can simply and always say "I'm enchanted." A kind soul that is simply hardworking, has perseverance, a person who reaches his goals no matter how much time it takes and no matter how much he does things.

-

Seventh, I'm enchanted by his smile. A smile very bright it could light up your day. A smile that ensures you safety and assurance. A smile that can warm the coldest of hearts. A smile that makes you strive and work harder. 

-

Eighth, I'm enchanted by his strong emotions. He died once and he just brushes it off and I'm deeply concerned. I also heard when Homura lit the whole Ishigami village on fire, he quickly managed and do quick work in repairing amd building the village back.

-

Ninth, I'm enchanted by his commitment to spread his knowledge. I know that probably some people can just keep their knowledge and live on their own venturing by yourself. But him, he spreads his knowledge and develops the people making this Stone World a better place.

-

Tenth, I'm enchanted by his maturity and childishness. They say a mature person always has a childish side. The one I'm enchanted is the perfect combination of both. He's a chief of a village but you can never hide your adoration when you see his gleaming eyes if he makes or achieves something.

The list could go on and will never stop. If I, Ukyo Saionji, have to say it in his choice of utterly enchanting words would say

"Senku, I'm ten billion percent enchanted with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly got a quick idea and wrote it. I hope it's not making you fangirl/fanboy too much because I almost threw my self at the floor when I read such, you know, romantic words. TwT Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ


	10. An Arrow To My Heart Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 12 year old young master of Ishigami Group, Senku Ishigami, is always cooped up in his room reading, making, learning about everything, mostly about science. His father, Ishigami Byakuya, takes(forces) him to go take a breather and learn archery. There, an arrow shot his heart.....precisely a love arrow when he interacts with the 15 year old young master of Saionji Group, Ukyo Saionji.
> 
> "Senku, you're not exercising. I'm worried about you if one day, you can't stand up."
> 
> "Dad, my brain is exercising with the amount of knowledge. Isn't that enough."

Ishigami Byakuya is CEO of the Ishigami Group, one of the most prestigious and elite groups in Japan. He is viewed as a professional often succeeding in multiple projects in society. However, if you knew him as a business partner or an acquaintance, he's actually a doting father. Wait, the feared Ishigami Byakuya is a father?!?!?! The media would cause a ruckus even hearing children and Byakuya in one sentence. But yes, Ishigami Byakuya, an amazing and hardworking CEO has a child, a son specifically. An adopted son who had the same interest as him. He doted on his son who aimed to go to space just like him. The big boss would definitely afford it in terms of money or he could go to space immediately because before Byakuya graduated as a top student in business in his graduating year, he placed top 10 when he studied to become an astronaut. But as the doting father he is, he wanted to bring his son to space as an adult together with him admiring the cosmos, the Milky Way, the mysterious planets still on research.

Back to the present, he called his son to his home office. Byakuya is the kind of father to finish work splendidly to spend time with his son. He was worried because when he was not yet starting puberty, he often built things outside spending time with the young master of Oki Group and the young miss of Ogawa group often boasting and explaining science as a wonder. They built a rocket together expenses not a problem. The naughty and lively young masters even made him a suit because of his inability to learn to swim despite knowing how to swim all strokes. He just went along with his sons whims and learning. Now a few years passed by, his son now 12 years old and starting puberty. His son didn't have a rebellious stage, didn't have depression, and didn't even have a crush! He was super worried about one thing though, his son didn't have enough physical exercise. Yes, his son studies a lot which parents envy but being holed up in your room surfing through the internet learning and studying which is mostly about science which is admirable but unhealthy.

"Senku, you're not exercising. I'm worried about you if one day, you can't stand up." The worried father says.

"Oyaji, my brain is exercising with the amount of knowledge. Isn't that enough?" The young lad did that ominous yet cute habit of using his pinky to poke his ear.

"I mean physically. I know I have money but I want to care for your health. It's science right?" The father looked at his son wanting to understand. He knew that his son understood what his father is talking about but he himself underestimated his son's thirst for widespread knowledge.

"Our brain burns 320 calories in a typical day but I study a lot Dad. It's not a typical day for me to think, there's lots of information being stored in my brain right now it could burn 2300 calories. My food intake is the best combination possible so yeah. I don't need it." The young genius tries to get out of this.

'So you plan on using the facts for the mind card Huh? Well I signed you up in the right class.' The CEO known for being righteous is thinking about scheming thoughts. Byakuya counters "I'm glad I signed you up for archery then."

Silence hovers for two seconds. Follows a loud "WHAT!!!!" from the young lad. Senku complains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this and I'm so mad with myself. There's gonna be Part 2 of An Arrow To My Heart. I was supposed to put all content in 1 chapter.


	11. An Arrow To My Heart Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part 2. Why did I make this 2 parts??? TwT

"Byakuya! Why?! I said I'm fine!" The tween Senku complained. The doting Byakuya "Senku, don't use my first name. I really care about you. Come on, I promise that you get the big Doraemon figurine for your room." Senku widened his eyes remembering he will only get it on his 13th birthday. 

Senku sighed "Sorry Dad. I was also joking. Thanks for giving me a breather. I don't want to but you had to bribe me into it. I can't pass you on that offer." CEO Father laughs while smirking "Finally, you agreed but you know that I know your physical health is a serious matter." The young scientist nods. Byakuya stood up roughly ruffling his son's hair which earned a "Byakuya!!!" They both laughed about their fun moment. Byakuya warned "No first names. I have to make you take manner lessons if that's the case." Senku retaliated and coughed saying "I'll be off Dad." not wanting to do one more stupid lesson.

-  
The next day.....

Kohaku, Senku's capable maid who knows the best martial arts, is now giggling putting a small bag in the limousine trunk full of Japanese archery equipment and necessary clothing. Kohaku smirks "Young Master, you have to be away from your experiments for a day every week. I really pity you." Senku tried to punch his maid Kohaku and Kohaku laughed some more mocking his young master about his strength that is as strong as a flea. The driver who is very strict about appointments, Kinro, called "Young Master Senku, we're gonna be late." The certain maid and young master sweatdropped. Senku, sounding like a scumbag bribed "Kinro, I'll give you 10,000 yen if we arrive a little late, hmmm maybe 30 minutes?"

Kinro immediately said "Rules are Rules. My paycheck is enough Young Master so don't even think of using your smoke bombs this time. I'll tell Master about it." Senku cringed his secret had been found out. 'Oyaji..... NO WAY!!! My pranks!!!' Senku smiling like an angel hiding his scumbag self said sweetly "Yes Driver Kinro." The subordinates sighed about their naughty master but nonetheless, they smiled. Kohaku also tagged along to attend for his young master's needs. 

Kohaku asked "Young Master, did you forget something?" Senku wanted to take this risk to run and nodded. He inhaled trying to outrun his fast maid failing in the process. Senku muttered "Lioness..." The 12 year old flinched feeling his maid oozing dark aura and killing intent. Kohaku dangerously smiles and carries his young master by the collar and lightly throwing him in the limo. She quickly followed suit sitting and they drived off. After a good drive of 20 minutes outside his father's property and another 20 minutes, they finally arrived at an extremely huge building.

This building is where well-to-do kids are sent to learn about various fields, sports, and subjects. It's not a school but more like a facility. Senku walked out gracefully and escorted by Kohaku in a maid outfit and Kinro in a suit. Senku was still in his lab coat and black slacks with a button shirt. Coincidentally, Taiju was outside noticing Senku and yelled like a madman "SENKU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Senku knew his friends had taken lessons here. Tsukasa in both martial arts and boxing, Yuzuriha in handicrafts, and somehow blockhead Taiju requesting a special course of "Enduring huge blows from strong people". Senku laughed heartily when Taiju told him about this.

Taiju hugged his best friend hugged like it was the last time he'd see the ruby-eyed friend. Senku who got his guts squeezed out said "It hurts you big oaf." Taiju let go still giddy about why his best friend came here asked "Senku, why are you here? You're already smart and you don't have special lessons like I do."

Kohaku teased "Young Master Senku here got kicked out." Senku trying his One Punch Man punch only to be stopped with a lady's finger. Senku glared at his maid who smiled like a mischiveous cat.

Taiju who took the joke seriously, yelled like a madman "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Haikyuu Crows flew away with Mama Suga fawning over its favorie child Hinata AHEM wrong fandom. Senku thought 'I really need to make automatic ear covers that identifies Taiju's voice.' Senku finally tells the ignorant Taiju "Stop yelling big oaf. I was not kicked out, I'm more of like being forced to take stupid lessons."

Taiju sighs finally greeting the maid and driver which he is very close to "Hi Kohaku and Kinro." Kohaku waved and Kinro silently nodded. Kohaku teased one last time "Still he got kicked out from his home lab." Senku ignored it almost blurting out "Stupid Gorilla" in front of said sweet but extremely dangerous person.

Senku thanked himself for not saying anything and he finally saw Taiju's companions who are Ruri, a sister of Kohaku and an old short man who was once a famous craftsman named Kaseki, which Senku wanted to exchange Kinro with. He greeted "Yo Kaseki, Ruri."

Kohaku went to hug her big sister who she meets everyday but fondness can never be too much. Kohaku says "Ruri-nee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be Part 3 cause I'm quite enjoying this.


	12. An Arrow To My Heart Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part 3 where bad written comedy is. I guess this story ends with Part 4 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Kohaku!" Ruri hugged back her little sister. Ruri was sickly but now she's healthy thanks to the Oki and Ishigami Group which the two are indebted to. They wanted to thank their heroes so as we see, they are the personal maids of the sole heir and young masters of the CEO in each successful group.

"Young Senku! How are you with the inventions?" Kaseki politely asked. Being a famous artisan once, he now retired wanting to do bodyguard work. He often helps Senku in his crafting activity. 

Senku answered sighing "I want your help again but you have to protect this lovable idiot here." Senku patted his best friend like a dog. 

"Hohoho I see. Well, let me help you when Taiju visits you, hmmm?" The talented artisan offered earning a very excited expression from the young master of Ishigami Group. 

Senku manipulatively asked "Nee Taiju, want to come to my house after this?" Taiju like a cute little puppy enthusiastically nodded shouting "YESSS!!!" Kohaku knowing her young master's ultimate motives sent glaring daggers to the young tween. 

Ruri sheepishly laughed at her sister's behavior calming the lion lady "Maa maa Kohaku. They're already close and you know Young Master Senku also loves to have Young Master Taiju."

The lioness maid grumbled but nonetheless calmed down. Of course, our leek haired young tween Senku here ignored those invisible daggers and doing that habit of his poking his pinky finger into his ear. Taiju not aware if the atmosphere mentioned "We have now some plans so let's hurry and get these lessons over. I also want to bring Tsukasa and Yuzuriha. Can I Senku???"

"Of course!" Senku enthusiastically smiled. Kinro observing from the sidelines got the aura of Senku 'More manpower (๑¯ω¯๑)' and being the sole driver of his young master can only mentally facepalm at the amusing behavior.

Taiju practically dragged Senku to the door. The maids could only sigh ran rambunctious after the very close tweens. Bodyguard Kaseki slowly walked together with Kinro after the ladies and their young masters. The life of having peculiar young masters I guess.

Senku wasn't surprised when the staff didn't react to a random kid being dragged by one of their clients. Senku thought 'Oyaji must have sworn them ro secrecy. It's not like he wants to hide me. I just don't want to be fussed over. It will disturb my study schedule with all those interviews like how my strong friend Tsukasa did on television.' Senku mentally sighed maybe draining his power. The life of an important figure in society I guess.

Taiju arrived at his personal room which was big. Taiju stopped dragging the poor young scientist and Taiju said "I'm gonna be here and I'll inform the others." Taiju smiled which made the silver haired latter smile as well.

"Alright you big oaf. I'll be going." Senku waved goodbye to the brown haired tween. He also gave his "See you soon." to Kaseki and Ruri. Soon, some professional staff entertained the young master of Ishigami Group leading to the archery area.


	13. An Arrow To My Heart Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of An Arrow To My Heart. Enjoy UwU

The leek-haired scientist walked through halls being guided by a group of polite staff. Kohaku is once again teasing her young master "Are you excited for archery, Young Master Senku???"

Senku who was already tired being forcefully dragged to a lesson, dragged by your best friend and now can't escape his fate, walked limply and Kinro offered to carry whichtge young scientist declined.

'I can't help but notice everything Byakuya says is always right.' Senku thought now arriving at the archery area. It was a wide area with bamboos silently swaying due to the wind.

"Are we outside the building?" The fierce lioness asked and all of the staff nodded smiling sincerely. The well-to-do love to make their children take lessons here due to sincere staff who always wear their hearts on their sleeves.

One woman wearing prescription glasses announced "Master Senku and Company, we welcome you to the archery class. I would like to inform you that your admission makes archery have 2 students!" She smiled and all the staff bowed.

"Please raise your heads dear Sir's and Madam's."Senku politely said happy that the staff here in this facility is like Kohaku and Kinro despite both of them according to Senku, overpowered.

The staff took care of Senku's needs and going to a room where if they will be called, their service is quick. Senku looked around and saw a round aim. He loved the stone path creating this "Traditional Japanese" feel being a pround Japanese citizen himself.

Senku called and one male arrived rather quickly asking "To what does this Young Master need?"

Senku wanted the man to dismiss the formalities but the man simply found this tween very kind despite the rude behavior so he politely declined. Senku asked "Ummm May I ask who is the other student?"

The man replied "Young Master Ukyo Saionji of the Saionji Group is your classmate."

Senku remembered about how his father announced to him about his collaboration with the Saionji Group. He nods and makes Kohaku send the staff away. Senku is then assisted by the teacher and he changed into a yukata-like outfit.

Senku was then instructed the rules and he memorized all of it but nonetheless, he listened intently to the one with the huge amount of experience. Senku has lots of mottos but let's mention this motto "Experience over personality".

Senku would be taught how to hold it for the next lesson so like on your first day of school, taking it easy. Senku memorized the rules once again not one thing to do. He wants to go home so he stood up and took one step before the traditional frame door opened slowly revealing 15 year old, Saionji Ukyo.

Senku paused and looked at the Saionji heir. Senku felt his hear flutter the moment he looks at emerald eyes staring back at him. Senku looked at the white-haired teen studying his features. Emerald eyes that outshine emeralds itself, hair as white as snow that neatly stays, pale skin refined to perfection. His outfit matches his look as well, his own outfit a different color from Senku's with the colors yellow ochre and a black obi completing the look.

Senku seems to be captivated like how he'd study theories or get a rare science book. But this was totally different, he can never guess or hypothesize what this feeling is. He can only confirm he had his first crush at this fated day.

Senku blushes pink and greeted Ukyo "Uh Hi, I'm Ishigami Senku. I love science."

Ukyo just stares and Senku is getting redder as those crimson apple eyes of his. 'This is not me at all!' Senku tells himself off and hears angelic laughter the next. Senku looks at the laughing teen the blush eroding away and Ukyo just smiles "Ah, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. Saionji Ukyo to moushimasu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, we are making Part 5 . Senku is too OOC here!!! I want to discontinue this TwT


	14. An Arrow To My Heart Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 finally here yall. Thanks for reading :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with USen content. And yall, the phone call is this Friday so heads up. Senku and Ukyo calling each other. Makes me fangirl UwU

Senku silently composed himself bowing as a simple greeting.

Ukyo looked at the younger and said "Senku, right?" Senku's head shot up at the use of his first name. Everyone he knew called him that but when his simple name came out in that melodic voice, Senku actually.....blushed.

Ukyo continued "You're the son of my Otousan's Group Partnership?" Senku composed himself.....again answering in his neutral voice "Yes. I also heard from you Saionji-san."

Ukyo said "Ukyo's fine." in that sweet tone which made Senku's heart beat erratically. Senku thought 'Endorphins producing at an alarming rate. Why is he just so.....perfect?' Senku whispers hoping for the older not to hear "U-Ukyo."

Unfortunately, Senku fell for the wrong(right) person. Ukyo had insane hearing and he chuckles which was music to the aspiring scientist. Ukyo said "I had the wrong impression of you. My father has become good friends with your father and he told me that you were quite the blunt. But you're so timid I thought I had the wrong person."

Senku screamed internally 'Well Ukyo, my father is 10 billion percent right!!! You made me like this! You're too handsome!' The young scientist never felt this way. Ever!!! Senku finally realized and asked looking like a curious puppy "Choto matte, I whispered your name earlier. How-"

Ukyo smiles sweetly and replies "Hehe I have better hearing than most of the masses. So I can even hear your heart right now. Your heart is really beating fast. Do you have arrythmia?!" The expert archer worries over the crimson-eyed tween.

'Damn it! Didn't know that!' Senku shakes off waving his hand "No, no. I haven't actually done some exercise so maybe I'm not used to the sudden change of lifestyle."

"Yokatta (I'm glad you're alright)." The emerald eyed teen sighed and faintly but our leek-haired boy noticed that Ukyo slightly frowned.

Senku felt his heart stop. 'Why did I have to pine this much for you Ukyo. You even make me experience rare moments in my life. Why are you frowning?' Senku unconsciously neared the taller and Senku held his arm up cupping his hands on Ukyo's fair white skin.

Ukyo widened his eyes and Senku aware of what happened a millisecond ago tried to back away his cute still baby face painted red but what surprised the Doraemon-obssessed tween was Ukyo cuddling his head on Senku's hand.

Senku still blushing asked "W-What are you doing? Not that I mind or anything but-" Senku thought 'You're stuttering idiot!'

Ukyo said "Your hands are very warm. They're nice to the touch. Can-" Ukyo hesitated looking at the still quite young oblivious boy. Ukyo continued "Can I tell you a life story?"

Senku nods in response. He knows that look, a look of wanting to save someone. A look of regret and uncertainty. Senku himself experienced it. When Kohaku was still not his personal maid, looked over her sister coughing blood fighting her developing disease.

Ukyo starts "I don't want anyone to die before my eyes. I'm such a coward. My mom died in front of me. Of heart failure. I was the only one in that big room and my dad says 'It's not your fault' but I can't help but think, I could've helped her and I-" Ukyo was cut off when the 12 year-old said "Yeah, I understand. I mean, I'm just adopted and if I weren't, my friend and I wouldn't have saved my maid's sister. She was coughing too much blood and money was hard to get. Luckily, she survived and she gets to be alive and well. So, cheer up Ukyo, you're not a coward but a truly kind-hearted person."

Ukyo listened to Senku's words of comfort and sincerity. Those words that his ears heard perfectly. Such a nice and straightforward personality. Ukyo smiles and does not think of it anymore. "Arigatou Senku."

Senku finally lets out and responded "No problem. Don't thank me, just an analysis." Words with no bite but full of deep meaning.

Ukyo gently smiles and tunes Senku's heart of the different sounds of swaying bamboos to slight ruffles of hair. Senku's heart was calm and beating naturally. Ukyo commented "Your heart is not erratically beating anymore. And I had the wrong impression, it seems your father was right." A cheeky smile blooms on the emerald-eyed Saionji heir and Senku just can't help but blush.

"Yeah yeah, I'm pretty blunt." Senku youthfully laughs and Ukyo joins which makes perfect harmony. Ukyo says "Really, thank you Senku. You'll be a good kouhai and classmate. Only the two of us are students so I can't wait for our friendship to be more." A toothy smile that sends you to bliss happens and Senku stands up quickly waving really hiding his tomato blush.

Senku says "Thank you Ukyo for chatting with me. I'll have to go now! Sorry for my quick leave." Senku goes out of the archery area. 

'Damn, that smile just makes him so angelic and so fricking gentle. Shoujo manga is not my forte and I'm becoming one if those blushy blushy female protagonists.' Senku calls Kohaku and Kinro quickly and met up with his friends. Of course, the subordinates were puzzled on how their young master was acting so choleric and flustered.

All of Oki, Ogawa, and Tsukasa's heirs met up with our pining 12 year old scientist. Of course, our honest blockhead Taiju comments "Hey Senku, you're red from head to toe. Are you exhausted from class that much?"

Senku hisses and quickly replies "No!"

Kaseki just thought 'Hoho, never expected for this to happen. Youngins did not notice but young Senku here maybe got shot with Cupid's Arrow. An Arrow To His Heart.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm Lol Bad ending I know. And what's with the sudden angst. So yeah, we're done with An Arrow To My Heart. Bad development so I'm truly sorry. I'm so sorry for cursing. And Senku is too OOC. I wanna delete TwT


End file.
